1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specimen gathering devices, and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an improved holder for a specimen cup.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Specimen cups and other specimen gathering devices have heretofore found wide use in the medical profession for obtaining specimens, such as urine, which must be analyzed to diagnose illnesses prior to implementing a desired medical treatment. The procedure for obtaining a specimen is often difficult and unpleasant because the person gathering the specimen often comes into contact with the specimen.
The unpleasant and often difficult process involved in gathering a specimen has been overcome to a large extent by the improved specimen cup and holder disclosed in our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/679,267 filed Apr. 2, 1991. The holder disclosed in Ser. No. 07/679,267 also provides improved stability to the specimen cup during receipt of the specimen. However, a need remains for a specimen cup holder for a conventional specimen cup which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture, while at the same time permitting persons of all ages to assemble the specimen cup holder and to employ same to support the specimen cup. It is to such an improved specimen cup holder that the subject invention is directed.